MossClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a MossClan cat! Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3 In MossClan... Silversplash ordered a hunting patrol. It was her first day as deputy of MossClan. Jaystone had dissapeared without notice, leaving the clan with no deputy. She was shocked that she was chosen due to several quarrels with her leader in the past. Glacey 21:05, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar blinked, his amber eyes weary with sleep. He had recently lost a life to greencough and had been confined to the leader's den. 21:42, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Songflight padded into the leader's den with herbs. Glacey 21:46, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar blinked, shifting his paws. "Songflight?" 21:51, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone had ended everything with Moonshine, he had a clan to be loyal to. He padded back to his camp and stared at Silversplash with pain in his eyes. He was attacked by rogues in the two-leg place and the wounds were still sore. It took me by surprise! 21:55, August 1, 2013 (UTC) "Take these," Songflight told her leader, dropping the herbs at his paws. ---- Silversplash didn't recognise him, and just stared back at the former deputy, alarmed. Glacey 21:59, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar gulped down the herbs, but spotted Jaystone outside. His lips curled in a snarl, he stormed out of the den, tail lashing wildly. He always had a bitter place in his heart for traitors. (no offense or anything DDDD:) 22:01, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone looked down at his paws and snapped his head back up. "Did you ever have a true love before? Did you ever love somebody so much it hurt? Thats how I felt for Moonshine until I made everything stop because my loyalty fot this clan was too strong! I left her because of this clan! Don't you give me a lecture, becuase I came back because I loved this clan more! I wasn't understanding myself before! I had my heart crossed between Silversplash and Moonshine!" Jaystone yelled with pain filling up in his voice. He sat back down and sighed. "Please Foreststar, try to understand my actions. And please try to forgive me." It took me by surprise! 22:06, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar raised an eyebrow and shot a glance at Silversplash. They hadn't said a thing. He wanted to laugh at Jaystone's temper tantrum, but he didn't out of respect. "I ''should ''punish you for everything you've done - and sassing." he said icily. "But I am pleased to have you back as a warrior." He exaggurated 'warrior'. He coughed heartily, feeling his lungs burning in his chest. He strode back to his nest, his green eyes dull. He would never understand why Jaystone had left in the first place. A she-cat. Really? Foreststar never believed in that, considering he had never fallen in love himself. 22:15, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Silversplash blinked. "Umm." Glacey 22:18, August 1, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Jaystone, remember?" Jaystone turned tail and padded towards the warriors den. It took me by surprise! 22:19, August 1, 2013 (UTC) "I know who you are," said Silversplash, a slight hiss in her voice. She padded out of camp. Glacey 22:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Jaystone watched her leave then padded after her. "Silversplash, can we please talk?" It took me by surprise! 22:55, August 1, 2013 (UTC) "Why?" she asked. Glacey 23:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit looked at a rock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:15, August 1, 2013 (UTC) "Could you please forgive me?" Jaystone pleaded, pain filling up in his eyes. --- Dovepaw laid down in the apprentice den. It took me by surprise! 23:18, August 1, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, sure why not," she replied. Glacey 23:31, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar drifted off to sleep. 00:27, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit padded into the leaders den and poked Foreststar.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:07, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar grumbled. 15:39, August 2, 2013 (UTC) "Foreststar wake up" Tigerkit moewed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:01, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Doveppaw pulled Tigerkit away from Foreststar. "Are you out of your mind? Foreststar is very sick! Leave him be!" It took me by surprise! 17:20, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Foreststar grunted and woke up. "Eh?" 18:26, August 4, 2013 (UTC) "Dovepaw its been 7 moons, I need to be an apprentice" Tigerkit hissed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:32, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Stormkit watched quietly from behind the nursury. Glacey 18:35, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit looked at Dovepaw "I can't wait forever" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:02, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Stormkit didn't understand what was going on. Glacey 19:06, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Tigerkit padded out of the leaders den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:42, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Stormkit padded over to Tigerkit. Glacey 19:42, August 5, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Stormkit" Tigerkit meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:44, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Splashfang saw the kits near the leader's den and padded up to them. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 19:45, August 5, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Tigerkit meowed to Splashfang.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:48, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Stormkit didn't reply. Glacey 19:49, August 5, 2013 (UTC) "Hey," she replied, then continued, "Er.. Is there a problem?" http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 19:51, August 5, 2013 (UTC) "I'm 7 moons old and I'm still a kit, I should be an apprentice" Tigerkit replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:53, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Stormkit watched. Glacey 19:56, August 5, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe you two should be elsewhere," she said as she padded into the den. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 19:57, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans